La La Lie
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: Each verse is a chapter, so maybe about three chapters? When Brathan happens, there's onesided Naley, Brucas, and... Peyton! R&R :D
1. Sad Songwriter

Disclaimer: Why, yes I _do_ own One Tree Hill and Jack's Mannequin... Just kidding.

Haley sat with her hair put into a lazy ponytail, and her fingers playing random chords on the keyboard in front of her. She sighed, unable to find the perfect combination of sounds, or at least a combination that was appealing to her, and placed her hands on her lap. On her keyboard were blank sheet papers and a pencil, in the trashcan next to her were the various discarded songs that she had started, but couldn't bring herself to finish.

_

* * *

Guess what, I'm done  
Writing your songs  
You give up your job at the bank  
Proving money's not fun when you're gone  
So this is the first verse  
It's not very long, but I'm ready to move on_

* * *

La La Lie  
Chapter One - Sad Songwriter

* * *

After a week of writing - or at least attempting to write - songs, she just couldn't find the right words, or the right sounds, or ... whatever. She kept trying to come up with excuses to keep writing. This was supposed to be the one song that had to be just perfect. She needed to win him back. 

Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis. They'd never had anything to do with each other before... but now they did. Something had happened when Brooke went to talk to Nathan for Haley, or maybe something had been going on already prior to that event - Haley didn't know exactly what to believe anymore. Well, whatever it was, it brought her to this state: sad, alone, and ready to sign the divorce papers.

She should've known; it was too good to be true. Happily married at such a young age? Insert scoff here.

Standing up, she walked over to her drawer, for she was staying in her old room. Inside, she found the manila folder holding the dreaded papers. She'd rather they burn, but for some reason, they now seemed appealing. Maybe it was a sense of freedom that she sensed hidden; with a flick of her wrist and just a bit of ink, she would be free from all this heartache... Or maybe she would be more susceptible to it.

She needed to talk to Lucas.

--

"Hey," Lucas said, as she walked through the door of his mom's café. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can talk about it here," she whispered to him. He nodded and they quickly exited to go somewhere secluded, namely, the back of the building. When they reached the back of the building, they stood there for a while, just quiet. It was Haley who spoke first.

"Luke, I'm going to sign the papers." Lucas looked up at her, eyes manifesting an amalgamation of surprise and concern. His hands were in his pockets, and his back was against the wall - typical brooding pose. His companion, however, was standing upright in front of him, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Aw, Hales," Lucas finally said. When tears finally escaped her eyes, that's when it hit him that she was serious. She was going to sign the divorce papers and there would be no turning back. He enveloped her with his arms and he shushed her, telling her that everything would be alright. He was surprised, however, when Haley looked up at him, breaking free from his grasp, then kissed him softly on his lips.

"Tell me why I didn't fall for you first, Luke," she said softly, looking up into his eyes. A few moments later she shook her head and quickly backed away from him. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. You're such a good friend - my _best_ friend and... Sorry."

Lucas merely looked at her, surprised. She was looking at him sheepishly, eyes still moist and red from crying. He smiled. She smiled in turn, and the two headed back to Karen's Café.

* * *

"I wonder, should we really be doing this?" Brooke said angrily at Nathan, who was sitting down on the couch of his apartment. She was standing, bending over slightly to emphasize each angry word.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? I thought we liked each other," Nathan spat back.

"I do like you... a lot. But Haley's my friend and you're still married to her. I just can't stand being with you right now when it means that you're technically cheating on her."

"She knows, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but," Brooke's voice softened. "But, you know how I get with this kind of situation."

Nathan looked up, finally making eye contact with her. Her eyes showed sadness, vestiges of the pain she felt when Lucas cheated on her with her best friend. She continued, "I don't want us to be Haley's Luke and Peyton."

"We're not," Nathan assured her, getting up. He pulled the now crying Brooke onto the couch with him, and he started hugging her and stroking her hair. "We're not."

She looked up at him, looking sadder than ever. "Then what are we?"

Just then, the phone rang. Brooke got up and walked over to the phone, which was in the kitchen.

"Hello?" She said, answering it. Nathan looked over at Brooke, who seemed to be frozen while leaning on the counter. Her eyes were expressionless, and her body language disclosed nothing. He looked over at her questioningly, and she looked back. Finally, she walked back to him, handing him the phone. "It's for you," she whispered. "It's Haley."

A/N: Yeah, I know, it's kind of short. I'm actually supposed to be getting ready for school right now :P My first One Tree Hill fic. Actually, I 'ship Brathan, Jeyton, and Caley(?) XD I don't really support Naley, since it's too cliché, but I like them. I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this, 'cause I screwed up my favorite pairings XD This fic has Brathan, Laley, maybe Jeyton; and one-sided Naley, Brucas, and... Yeah. Anyways, song-credit to Jack's Mannequin's "La La Lie." Reviews appreciated, thanks for reading.


	2. Woeful Writer

It seemed like the brooding blonde, Lucas Scott, was staring at the vertical blinking line that was on Microsoft Works on his computer for what seemed like forever. His hands weren't even resting on the keyboard anymore because, if you think about it, what's the use when there's nothing being transmitted from your head to the computer screen?

The story was supposed to be an heroic tale for the ages: himself being protrayed as a Byronic hero, hopelessly in love with one Brooke Davis, at the same time dealing with the menace that was his father, Dan Scott. It was almost perfect, really; he and Brooke had something special. But he screwed it all up, and now the ending was all wrong. He wanted a happy ending, but in a story based on real life, all he could do was stare at the trail of words coming to a stop on his screen.

* * *

Guess what, I'm done  
Writing your book  
The ending got twisted around  
But for all the hell that it took  
The electrical wires  
Were hung on the walls in the room that I rent now

* * *

La La Lie  
Chapter Two - Woeful Writer

* * *

"Haley," Nathan said, acknowledging his wife on the phone. 

"Nate, I love you," Haley managed to say.

"Haley, look," Nathan started as he was about to explain to her yet again how he'd gotten over her, and retell the story of how much she'd hurt him when she left with Chris.

"No, Nathan, listen to me first," Haley said. After waiting a couple seconds to see if Nathan would let her speak, she continued. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna sign the papers."

"Oh," Nathan said surprised. "Well..."

"I'll bring them by sometime this week... And, well, that's all I had to say. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," Nathan echoed. And with that, the two hung up on each other. Nathan stayed speechless for a while, until he realized that Brooke was still sitting down next to him, looking at him intently, searching for answers.

"Well?" She finally asked, unable to contain her impatient curiosity.

"She's going to sign the papers."

* * *

"Well, you did it," Lucas said, hugging his best friend with one arm as she sat herself next to him on his bed. She smiled lightly. 

"Yeah, well, it was easier than I thought it would be. The telling him part, I mean," Haley replied, her voice showing her fatigue. "The actual signing, however..." She sighed.

"I understand."

Haley looked up at Lucas, unexpectedly. She stared at him for a little while, which confused Lucas. After a while, Haley looked away and started talking again.

"Luke, I wrote him a song... Or at least, I tried to," Haley said. "It was just so hard, though. Deep down I knew it wasn't going to do anything, and I guess I just jynxed myself or something."

This time it was Lucas' turn to just look at Haley for a few moments. "Come, I have to show you something."

Lucas took Haley's hand and stood her up from his bed. He pulled her over to his computer, where he pulled up an extra chair so she could sit down. He booted up his computer and when it finally loaded, he opened a file. He motioned for Haley to look at it and when she read the first few lines, she gasped. Documented detail for detail was life at Tree Hill, revolving around the two and their group of friends.

"Luke... wow."

"I've read too many books with unsatisfying endings. I needed to write something that would be real and end with something that would satisfy me. I guess at the time I thought life was perfect, so I figured writing down everything would be the best way to remember it all. Now I wonder if it's all worth it."

"Lucas Scott, you're amazing," she replied, awestruck. He had obviously written a lot, because the scrollbar on the side was so small.

"Thanks," he said shyly, right before he jumped up out of his chair. He pulled out his phone before Haley could ask what was wrong, an he held it up to his ear and happily saying, "Hey, Peyton. What's up?" Haley just continued reading Lucas' story when suddenly she heard his tone immediately change into a worried one. "Peyton? What's wrong?"

--

Haley and Lucas had driven to Peyton's house to see what had happened to her; Haley drove. When they reached her house, they just walked right in because Peyton usually left the front door open. They're immediate destination was her room, and once they reached it - Alas! - there she was, sitting on her bed, crying. They rushed over and sat on either side of her. They let Peyton cry for a little while until she was ready to talk.

"Jake called," she said.

"Wow, when was this?" Lucas asked. Jake had gone MIA, hiding himself and his daughter from the authorities. It was a surprise to hear from him after all this time... especially when Peyton was finally getting over him.

"Just now," Peyton sniffed. "I didn't answer because... I just couldn't. I didnt' believe it either, but on my phone, it says '1 missed call' and it says 'Jake'." Peyton tried to smile, but it didn't go well with her red, puffy eyes. "He left a voicemail, but I haven't listened to it yet."

"We'll listen to it with you, if you want," Haley suggested. Peyton smiled again and shook her head.

"No, I'm not ready yet. I don't even know if I will. I'm scared of what he has to say, you know? Scared that he's coming back, and scared of what I'll do if he does." Her expression changed back to a forlorn one. "I thought I'd moved on; I was so sure, then this happens."

"Yeah, we all know how that is," Lucas said, and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for being here, you guys," Peyton whispered.

"No problem, Peyton," Lucas said, hugging his friend and rocking her back and forth to sooth her. Haley rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, as well. In her hands, Peyton held onto her phone, like a child.

--

"Hey, Peyton. It's me, Jake..."

A/N: 'Kay, so first and foremost, thanks to **Mony19, TypoKween **and **kellocfan1** for the supportive reviews. You are all awesome :) Well, if I thought the last chapter was short, then I think this is shorter. I couldn't really think of anything for Lucas to do, but he just seemed like the writer type, y'know? Since he reads so much, I mean. Anyways, this chapter wasn't even really about him. Anyways... I guess I'll try to make the next chapter better. Maybe it'll be the next verse from "La La Lie" or maybe a filler x) I'm still deciding. Just let me know! Please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
